


Bound and Blind

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nanase Riku, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Dom Yaotome Gaku, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Nanase Riku, Polyamory, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Nanase Riku, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Top Yaotome Gaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: “Ready?” Ryū asked, voice soft, picking up the black blindfold. That single word caused the beginnings of excitement to bubble up in Riku. A shiver ran through his entire body. A fond smile stole its way onto Ryū’s face not having missed the reaction. Riku could feel Gaku’s smirk on his skin where he was nipping at the junction between his neck and shoulder.





	Bound and Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

Deep breaths. They had talked about this and not just in passing. They had sat down and talked details for hours. Not at once, but several times over the last several weeks. It was still a big step in their relationship. Riku’s breath hitched as sets of pale and tanned fingers ghosted over his skin.  
“You remember the safe words?” Gaku murmured close to Riku’s ear letting his fingers trail up and down the redhead sides with feather-light touches.  
“Green or one tap means go ahead, yellow or two taps means slow down and red or four taps means stop and talk”, Riku repeated just as quiet leaning back into Gaku as he watched Ryū spread out the materials they would be using tonight.  
They had been planning this for a while now. It had taken a lot to get all the conditions right since they were from differing idol groups. Especially, if they wanted to avoid their group members finding out about their relationship. After a lot of organising, planning and rescheduling, they had managed to align three days off for each of them.  
“Ready?” Ryū asked, voice soft, picking up the black blindfold. That single word caused the beginnings of excitement to bubble up in Riku. A shiver ran through his entire body. A fond smile stole its way onto Ryū’s face not having missed the reaction. Riku could feel Gaku’s smirk on his skin where he was nipping at the junction between his neck and shoulder.  
“Green”, Riku whispered, though it felt so much louder in the confines of their shared bedroom. With slow, measured movements, Ryū lifted the blindfold to Riku’s face. He covered the redhead’s eyes and tied a knot at the back of the head, careful not to get any hairs caught in it. All the while, Gaku trailed his fingers over Riku’s abdomen, but never travelling lower.  
Riku let the darkness wash over him. It almost felt like during a blackout, except he was completely naked and blindfolded. His senses became sharper. Or at least that's how it felt to him. Gaku's touches felt like blazing trails on his skin instead of simmering warmth. Every sound seemed to have climbed in volume.  
Riku's arms were moved behind his back and tied together with a silk robe. He felt like he could hear every rustle, every movements his lovers made. Next his legs were spread apart. He felt Gaku move from their spots on his stomach and hook under his knees to keep them apart.

Another shiver ran through Riku and his breath hitched. Bound and exposed. It felt exhilarating. Fingers touched his ankle and trailed up his legs. Seeing as Gaku's hands had not moved from their spot, they must have been Ryū's.  
After what seemed like an eternity, those fingers reached his hardened cock. A sigh escaped Riku before a moan tore itself from his throat when his cock was squeezed. That had been unexpected causing a jolt to run up Riku's spine.  
A low chuckle sounded from right below his ear. Teeth nibbled at his neck and bit down, while the hand on his cock started pumping in slow, strong movements. Riku attempted to rock his hips to create a faster pace, but Ryū's other hand pressed down on his hips keeping them firmly seated on Gaku's crossed legs. The fabric of Gaku's shirt rubbed against his back and arms every time Riku squirmed.  
Hands bound behind his back, knees pulled up and feet in the air, Riku didn't have any leverage. The feeling of helplessness, the knowledge of his lovers having total control and the inability to see heated up his body, sent shivers through his body. A harsher tug on his cock had Riku throw back is head onto Gaku's shoulder with a moan.  
The hand left his cock causing Riku to whine in disappointment. Then a pair of lips kissed him hungrily, while the ones on his neck started sucking harshly. He was so absorbed in the sensations of those lips that he did not hear the pop of the lube bottle being opened.  
Riku let out an embarrassing squeak followed by moan when a lube covered finger breached his hole. A tongue dragged along Riku's neck. The lips that had been kissing him wandered down, kissing his chin, his neck, his collarbone. They continued their trail downwards as the finger inside him began rubbing against his walls.  
When Riku attempted to buck his hips, his knees were further pulled back flush against his shoulders. It caused a light stretch in his legs, but it was almost unnoticeable among the pleasurable sensation caused by the finger pumping in and out of his hole.  
Gaku began kneading the spots right above the hollows of his knees while rubbing his clothed cock against Riku’s ass. Two more fingers entered his hole, the sudden stretch causing Riku's hips to buck with uncontrolled movements. A shaky moan escaped Riku, his hole clenching down on the fingers.  
A wet heat enveloped Riku's cock. His back arched with another obscene moan. Gaku's mouth had gone back to sucking and biting along his neck and shoulder junction. The area was sure to be littered with bite marks and bruises the next day.  
Riku's mind began to feel dizzy and heated. The sucking and licking on his cock and him mewling, his body going completely limp as his strength left him. The pleasure was too much, amplified by his temporary blindness. A loud cry escaped him when those fingers hit his prostrate dead-on.  
The fingers picked up their pace, their thrusts becoming more forceful. Drool began trickling down the corner of his mouths. Tears of pleasure seeped into the blindfold. Incoherent moans, mewls and cries left Riku's open move.  
The rubbing against his ass became more violent. The grip on his legs tightened. The bites turned harsher. His pleasure addled mind wondered for a brief moment, if it was enough to draw blood. The thought flew out of his mind as another powerful thrust of those fingers hit his prostrate. His cock was being sucked on with vigour.  
Riku could feel it building up throughout his entire body, skin prickling with heat, electrical jolts shooting up his spine. Rippling shockwaves of pleasure washing over his body. Then everything exploded. His body arched, a scream tearing itself from his throat, as he felt himself shatter among the pleasure. His entire body twitched as he emptied himself into the mouth sucking on his cock.  
Ryū's mouth began constricting around his cock as if milking him. Vibrations caused by his lover's own groans intensified. Gaku's erratic rubbing against his ass came to a sudden halt as he bit down on Riku's shoulders. Riku half-screamed, half-moaned, his throat sore. For a while, it was as if time stopped, the only movement coming from Riku's quivering body.

The fingers pulled out. His cock was released. Teeth dislodged as his legs were lowered down to lie on the bed. His restraints and blindfold were removed as he could feel Gaku's hands caress his skin soothingly. The sudden light made him blink his eyes a couple of times. By the time he had adjusted, Ryū had taken his wrists into his hands rubbing the skin.  
Chest still heaving, Riku glanced down to see Ryū sitting between his spread legs. He keened unable to articulate words. Both because he was still not entirely there and not having the strength to do so. Gaku nuzzled his neck and Ryū left light kisses on his reddened wrists. For several minutes they continued on like that until Riku had completely calmed down.  
"Are you all right?" Ryū murmured against Riku's skin. The redhead let out a satisfied hum. He was glad they had finally done this.  
"As much as I would enjoy continuing the cuddling, my pants are getting a bit uncomfortable", Gaku mumbled earning chortles from the eldest among them.  
"Time to wash up then", Ryū chuckled as he made to pick up Riku. They moved to the bathroom, where they took turns holding Riku while the other took off their clothes while the tub was filling with water. They slipped into he warm water, Riku leaning against Ryū.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
